


Zurest Lore

by Big_Bro_Severo



Category: The Demons of Zurest
Genre: Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Hi it's me the DM, here's some LORE, mostly geography
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-18 16:25:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21279716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_Bro_Severo/pseuds/Big_Bro_Severo
Summary: An Index of misc TDZ lore that may or may not get updated.Most of these are copy-pasted from my D&D scripts, so the formatting is weird but you can understand the gist of what it is about.





	1. Raja Mountain Range

These mountains aren't very tall- sans the tallest peak for which the range is named after, Raja- and they have a rough, abandoned trails with abundant foliage.

The Raja Mountain Range is known for holding precious minerals. Most modern mines are found closer to Etuvartio, but the early ones were founded around large deposits of coal in the mountains interior. These ones are now abandoned. As it is uncommon for people to go that far into the mountains due to a monster infestation, it would be a perfect place for a Noble to hide their treasure.  
These mines also make perfect spawning grounds for monsters.


	2. Etuvartio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The setting of my first practice session, how nostalgic

In the South Eastern part of Greater Thünen, Etuvartio is situated South of the Zonne Forest and West of the Raja Mountain range. Despite its location near potential threats, Etuvartio has never been invaded, due partly to it being a Thünen outpost.

Because of it's role as a Thünen outpost, is used to serve the greater city. Unlike the other outposts that are agriculturally oriented, Etuvartio’s position next to a mountain makes for an excellent mining town.


	3. Adni Festival

A time to celebrate the making of crafts and wealth, celebrated by giving gifts in Mező


	4. Mező

Mező is one of the first Thünen outposts, and is the largest. It is also closer to Thünen, so it has more disparity of wealth. It is only a mile away from lake Thünen.


	5. Belváros

Belváros is a slum town in the outskirts of Thünen. Their poverty rate, crime rate, and unemployment rate are one of the highest in the city. Most people live in shanty towns, and what few businesses there are there are taverns. It is walked off from the rest of Thünen and is seen as a mess King Diederik had failed to clean up.


	6. Limani

Limani is a small town just South of the Northern Shoreline of Thünen, and just East of the state of Anooki: the land cursed with eternal cold. A slightly crowded former outpost of Thünen, its main industry is trade as it has port access on the Northern end of the continent.


	7. Saint Perdonnare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queue excited Fausto noises

Donna, known to Elves on the continent of Zurest as Saint Perdonnare, is the God of forgiveness, absolvation, amnesty, rehabilitation, mercy, humility and charity.

History

Many centuries ago when the Wood Elves- known then as the Scorsi- were migrating to what is now known as Nelo Alora, there lived a maiden warrior by the name of Donna. While on her journey to a new home with the rest of the Scorsi, she fell in love with a fellow Wood Elf named Uomo.  
They had a healthy relationship, however Uomo lusted for power, and eventually abandoned her and the rest of the Scorsi to gain power for himself. In their time apart, Uomo had conquered much of present day Halbinsel.  
When the Scorsi came into contact with him again, they had seen the evil fiend he had become. After a lengthy battle, Uomo was defeated. Before he could be executed, Donna confronted him, telling him that she would forgive him if he were to make amends for the moral crimes he committed. “You would forgive me even after knowing of how many innocent creatures I have destroyed?” he asked, astonished at her generosity. “Surely. If not, you would die as the evil that overcame you. I wish not to see you suffer so; after all you are still my love.”  
Moved by Donna’s words, the Socrsi praised her for her wisdom and allowed for Uomo to live. From then on she was worshiped as a Saint, and by the time of her death, her followers believe she ascended to the title of a God.

The Path to Forgiveness 

The path to forgiveness is used as a passage to help people who have become wrong. Perdonnare will forgive anyone, no matter the extent of the crimes they have committed. The steps are as follows:

The wrongdoer admits the faults in their actions.

The wrongdoer expresses the wish to stop their faulty actions or to become a better person.

The wrongdoer is naturally presented with opportunities to relapse and overcomes them.

The wrongdoer is forgiven in the eyes of the wronged.

The wrongdoer is forgiven in the eyes of Saint Perdonnare.

Relationships

Saint Perdonnare’s lover was Uomo, however they had no children. She gets along with any Good or Neutral aligned Gods as she is Chaotic Good herself, but detests any Evil alignment Gods as they show no sign of recovery.

Worshipers

Saint Perdonnare is a God specific to the Aloran’s, however she will accept anyone who wishes to worship her. 

Sayings

“You will be forgiven under the eyes of Saint Perdonnare.”  
“The road to recovery is always among you.”  
“I do not want to see you die as the evil you have become.”

Symbol  
The crest of Saint Perdonnare is three conjoined triangles, the largest representing forgiveness, and the three smaller ones as mercy, humility, and charity.


End file.
